1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illuminating devices and, particularly, to an illuminating device with good heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in order to extend life and improve light emitting stability, indoor illuminating devices, such as LED lamps, usually use heat sink to improve heat dissipating efficiency thereof. However, the indoor illuminating devices are usually assembled on the ceiling or the top wall of a room, and the air near the ceiling or the top wall of the room usually flows slowly; as a result, the heat generated by the illuminating device cannot be dissipated efficiently through the heat sink, and the life of the illuminating device would be decreased and the light emitting stability would be worse.
What is needed is an indoor illuminating device which can ameliorate the problem of the prior art.